Naruto's anger
by alexalexa
Summary: Well anyway the plot is that hinata is thought to have committed suicide but she really gets murdered and only naruto knows thanks to the love note hinata leaves him. To find out more read Naruto's Anger
1. Chapter 1: hinatas trouble

Naruto's Anger

Hey guys im a new writer so there might be some problems, I hate reading a good story and then there's that one spelling error that throws me off so ill try not to do that but if I do just let me know...

there will be lemons in this story as well as a lot of blood and gore and cursing... enjoy and plz review to help make it better

oh PS I own nothing but this story PPS sasuke was beaten by naruto then got taken back to Konoha then naruto got taken by Jiraiya and sasuke was left to be praised and pampered 

Chapter one it has been almost three years since Naruto went off with Jiraiya, now with only a couple of hour's left things start to go wrong.

Hinata walked down the road thinking "Naruto-kun will be home in a day I cant wait to tell him how I feel" she started smiling and thinking of the happy life her and Naruto would have once she told him, she had grown and was no longer the timid girl and was very attractive with really nice curves and hip long black hair and she was the most wanted girl in Konoha , as she was walking she saw sasuke walking toward her with a really mean look in his eyes, she slowly shook and thought "I hate how he look's at me like that, I can't wait for Naruto-kun to come kick his ass" she got a smirk at that thought but it disappeared when she saw sasuke looking at her "what do you want sasgay" she said with a grin all sasuke did was humph then he suddenly reached over and grasped her hand yanked her toward him and kissed her, "what the FUCK" was all hinata thought as she slowly twin lion fisted him and ran away.

when she got home she walked up to neji and told him what happened, neji knowing of her love for naruto got really mad at sasuke and told hinata "nothing will happen to you I swear on your love for naruto"

hinata was taken back and said "YOU KNOW?"

neji said "yes now lets train so we can kick the Uchiha's ass and put him in his place"

and then he realized something and said "hang on ill be right back" and ran off

neji quickly walked over to Shikamaru's house he banged on the door calling "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru slowly opened the door and said "neji why are you here?"

neji slowly explained what happened and that they needed to stop Sasuke "hmm troublesome" Shikamaru said then he said " we need to make a move and protect hinata from him, we owe naruto that much"

then he slowly said "let me get Choji then we will kick the Uchiha's ass"

"are you sure Choji will join us?" neji said

"we where some of Naruto's first friend's we will do anything for him" Shikamaru said then he added "we better get kiba too"

"ok lets get going" neji said, then they ran off.

meanwhile, wink lemon starts here

hinata walked into her room and noticed that there where seals almost every where but before she could make a sound a hand grabbed her and she found herself looking directly into sasuke's Sharingan and all of a sudden she was caught in sasuke's genjutsu, sasuke knowing he had to work fast, he put hinata on her bed then tied her up and gagged her then he got naked and waited. Hinata slowly woke up and realized where she was and that she was tied up and gagged, Sasuke saw Hinata was awake and he reached over said "fuck you" and kicked Hinata in her stomach and heard ribs breaking and saw hinata start to cry then he stuck is dick up her ass saying "your so hot and ill be claiming you not Naruto" Hinata felt him fucking her and she hated it and she cried for what seemed like thirty minutes then she felt him cum in side of her and she screamed and passed out,

sasuke slowly pulled out and gripped his kunai and stuck it in her stomach then he twisted it and left a big hole in her stomach then got dressed and left,

30 miles outside of Konoha.

Naruto was running home and could not wait to see hinata, He had realized his feeling's for Hinata when he left and could not wait to see how she felt, he hoped that she felt the same way for him, all of a sudden he was in his minescape with the nine tails "what do you want nine tails" he said

"brat listen up, that girl you like she's hurt we need to hurry" the nine tails said

"WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW NINE TAILS!" Naruto screamed

"just hurry to Konoha and my name's Kurama kit" Kurama said before going back to sleep and kicking naruto out of his minescape

Naruto was shocked at what Kurama said to him and the fact that he was being nice to him,

ad he doubled his speed while calling over to Jiraiya "hinata's dying LETS GO!"

"right kid" Jiraiya said then they both ran toward konoha,

20 minutes later

Naruto and Jiraiya both ran though the gate "Naruto I have to go and may god be with you" Jiraiya said

him and naruto heard about god from jiraiya's spies and converted over

Naruto said "okay and hurry and get back to me I can sense that she's almost gone" and with that Naruto ran full forward and bumped into sukura "what the fuck" sukura said while rubbing her head she then looked into who she bumped "Naruto" she screamed Naruto looked at her then made two shadow clone's and told them "run to hinata now and kill anyone who gets in your way" the clones ran off and Naruto looked at Sukura and said "hi" sukura said "what's going on baka" Naruto gave a "huff" and shook his head and ran toward hinata leaving sukura alone and confused.

end of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's Anger

Hey guys im a new writer so there might be some problems, I hate reading a good story and then there's that one spelling error that throws me off so ill try not to do that but if I do just let me know...

there will be lemons in this story as well as a lot of blood and gore and cursing... enjoy and plz review to help make it better

oh PS I own nothing but this story pps sasuke was beaten by naruto then got taken back to Konoha then naruto got taken by Jiraiya and sasuke was left to be praised and pampered 

Chapter one it has been almost three years since Naruto went off with Jiraiya, now with only a couple of hour's left things start to go wrong.

Hinata walked down the road thinking "Naruto-kun will be home in a day I cant wait to tell him how I feel" she started smiling and thinking of the happy life her and Naruto would have once she told him, she had grown and was no longer the timid girl and was very attractive with really nice curves and hip long black hair and she was the most wanted girl in Konoha , as she was walking she saw sasuke walking toward her with a really mean look in his eyes, she slowly shook and thought "I hate how he look's at me like that, I can't wait for Naruto-kun to come kick his ass" she got a smirk at that thought but it disappeared when she saw sasuke looking at her "what do you want sasgay" she said with a grin all sasuke did was humph then he suddenly reached over and grasped her hand yanked her toward him and kissed her, "what the FUCK" was all hinata thought as she slowly twin lion fisted him and ran away.

when she got home she walked up to neji and told him what happened, neji knowing of her love for naruto got really mad at sasuke and told hinata "nothing will happen to you I swear on your love for naruto" hinata was taken back and said "YOU KNOW?" neji said "yes now lets train so we can kick the Uchiha's ass and put him in his place" and then he relished something and said "hang on ill be right back" and ran off

sorry guys here is something new that has not been done as far as I've seen 

chapter 1/2 neji's mission

neji quickly walked over to Shikamaru's house he banged on the door calling "Shikamaru!" Shikamaru slowly opened the door and said "neji why are you here?" neji slowly explained what happened and that they needed to stop Sasuke "hmm troublesome" Shikamaru said then he said " we need to make a move and protect hinata from him, we owe naruto that much" then he slowly said "let me get Choji then we will kick the Uchiha's ass" "are you sure Choji will join us?" neji said "we where some of Naruto's first friend's we will do anything for him" Shikamaru said then he added "we better get kiba too" "ok lets get going" neji said, then they ran off.

meanwhile, wink wink

hinata walked into her room and noticed that there where seals almost every where but before she could make a sound


End file.
